


Smug

by Toastybluetwo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastybluetwo/pseuds/Toastybluetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The senses never forget. Starring my custom Shepard, sole survivor/colonist Gabrielle "Gabby" Shepard. (Set during ME3, but contains no spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug

The room still spun and wobbled around Gabby Shepard, but she was smiling, toes curling and uncurling as she watched Kaidan open an energy drink with a practiced gesture that appeared almost effortless. Sliding a thumbnail under the rim of the cap, he popped open the top with a push of his thumb, took a drink, then looked down at her. The wicked, proud, and self-satisfied expression moved from his brown eyes and became reflected on his face.

She couldn’t help but smile back. Usually, the inherent inequality of their states of dress would have bothered her. While he had shed his shirt and shoes only, she wore nothing but a white cotton sports bra – simple and usually not meant to be seen but anyone but her. However, she found herself not giving a damn, not willing to sit up yet – no, the blood in her body definitely remained in lower, still-tingling regions that remained warm, slick, and fragrant.

“You’d better not be done.” Why did her voice sound as if she were speaking with her helmet on her head?

“I’m not.” Kaidan looked down at his lap for a fleeting moment, where a needful erection clearly strained his trousers. His gaze moved to her long, muscular legs. “Just taking a break. You alright, there?”

“You know that I am. Smug bastard.” Her pale eyebrows peaked momentarily in a conspiratorial arch. “Savoring the moment?”

“Yeah.” Setting the can down on the table, Kaidan turned to her, running his fingers over the curves and planes of her legs, over muscles and bone. “Every moment. Every touch.” Lifting his right hand for a moment, he suckled on his middle and index fingers for a moment, then grinned. “Every taste. You taste the same, by the way. Just as I remember.”

“Fuck.” Sitting up suddenly, a panting breath escaping her lips, Gabby slid a hand around Kaidan’s neck and pulled his face to hers. Her lips pressed hard against his for a moment, her tongue darting toward the corner of his mouth, tasting herself there. Then she moved into the warmth within his lips for the briefest of moments. “You’re killing me,” she whispered in a gasping breath, her fingers slipping inside the waistband of his trousers. “You sure know how to make a woman want you.”

“Not just any woman, Gabby.” Kaidan’s words and breath hitched as her strong fingers surrounded him, squeezed, then tugged gently. “You. I want you.”

“Don’t just talk about it, then.” Removing her hand from him, Gabby pressed it instead on his bare back for a moment, then lay again on the leather sofa, her head resting against an overstuffed arm. Her blue eyes half-lidded, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Chuckling, Kaidan stood up for a moment, removing his trousers and letting them drop to the floor. “Now, who’s smug?” He said, his own grin matching hers as he returned to the sofa, knees between her thighs, his right hand on one of her knees. The hand slid upward, over her still-damp thigh.

Gabby did not break eye contact with Kaidan, nor did she stop smiling.


End file.
